Gryffindor's Half Blood Prince
by QuikSylver
Summary: Dumbledore said once that he thought the Sorting took place too early, implying that he thought Snape belonged in Gryffindor. Well, what if he had been Sorted into that House? Eventual Sev/Remus, one-sided Sev/Lily. Rating will go up.
1. Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He and the rest of the series belong to J. K. Rowling.

Word count: ~2000 words

Dumbledore said once that he thought the Sorting took place too early, implying that he thought Snape belonged in Gryffindor. Well, what if he had been Sorted into that House?

This isn't going to be a continuous fic, but rather a series of drabbles exploring what _might_ have been. Snape-centric, of course, but I imagine some other characters might be given the spotlight from time to time. Anyway, the drabbles will be mostly in order, but some might jump ahead while others will jump back... I'll be sure to tell you which goes where though, the basic timeline, that sort of thing.

So yeah. As I said, this is going to be Snape-centric. The chapters aren't in any particular order either. I write them as I think of them.

Pairings? This is going to end up being Severus/Remus. Snupin. Slash! You don't like that? Well, don't read it. And of course the obligatory one-sided Severus/Lily, as well as mentions of James/Lily.

Now, enough about that. On with the story!

-x-x-x-

"Evans, Lily!"

Familiar, nervous green eyes flicked back to meet Severus' own jet black ones. He gave her a slight smile of encouragement and she hurried forward to put on the Sorting Hat.

Despite what he had said, back in the train, Severus doubted that his best friend would be Sorted into Slytherin. For one thing, she was Muggleborn; as far as he knew, very few Muggleborns were ever placed in Slytherin, and for another, he didn't really think she had the attributes typically associated with that House.

Severus studied her with an intent gaze, hoping without really doing so that she was to be Sorted into Slytherin. The moment that the wide brim of hat slipped past her eyes, however, his hopes were dashed by a loud declaration of "Gryffindor!" With a sinking heart, he managed what was no doubt a forced smile in reply to the sad one that she sent his way as she went to sit at her House table.

Lily sat next to that Black boy they'd met on the train. Upon realizing what she had done, Severus was gratified to note that she pointedly ignored the other boy. Good. He returned his attention to the slow-moving line of first years.

Really, what did Houses matter, now that he was thinking about it? Over the years all four of them had gained different reputations; in general, the aristocratic purebloods went to Slytherin; the blood traitors could be found in Gryffindor; Hufflepuff was a House of weaklings and those especially intelligent students were Sorted into Ravenclaw. At least, that was what Severus had been told. But Black was as pure a name as many, and yet Sirius was in Gryffindor, despite his admission that his entire family had been in Slytherin. So what determined that? Severus expected to be Sorted into Slytherin, but would it be so wrong if he was placed elsewhere?

Frowning slightly, the black-haired boy wished that the line would move a little more slowly. He had a lot to think about but very little time with which to do so. Severus knew that this would be one of the turning points in his life... Did he really want to go against the Princes so much? His mother's family had made it clear that they might be willing to include him on their family register... Assuming he was satisfactory. The Princes had always been in Slytherin too, and before today he had given no thought to the consequences if he _wasn't_ to be there.

He'd been raised to believe that the only reasonable House was Slytherin... But what had the Sorting Hat said again, before the Sorting had begun? Gryffindors were brave, chivalrous... daring... Severus' frown deepened. There was nothing wrong with bravery; daring he could do without, however. But being in a House didn't necessarily mean you exemplified all of the traits typically associated with it, right?

Severus watched as a small boy – "Pettigrew, Peter!" – was Sorted into Gryffindor. He had a sort of rat-like look to him. If a little twerp like him could get in, what was stopping Severus? "Potter, James" was sent to Gryffindor too – as if there had been any doubt there. The boy swallowed nervously, glad that his robes were a few sizes too large (they'd last longer that way) to hid his clammy hands.

He couldn't leave Lily alone with Potter and Black. That would just be unacceptable... It seemed like the five people remaining between himself and the Sorting Hat simply flew by, and before long Professor McGonagall was calling his name. He hurried up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat onto his hand.

"Ah... You're to be one of the difficult ones then, are you?" a soft voice murmured within his head, although it didn't sound reproachful, merely thoughtful, like someone who was discussing their options with another person.

"I- I suppose I am," Severus replied uncertainly, although he thought the words rather than speaking them aloud.

"Hmm... Well, Slytherin would certainly be the place for you, yet you've got doubts. ...You could make it in any of the Houses; you've got loyalty, intelligence, ambition and bravery... However, you would fit in most easily at Slytherin," the Hat told him, although Severus got the feeling that it was more thinking aloud – or in his head, rather – than actively speaking with him.

Severus stayed silent, wondering what this must look like for the people watching. He was glad the brim of the Hat obscured his eyes. He'd been sitting there for a rather long time already; usually people were Sorted in a matter of moments, yet it seemed like he'd been sitting there for an eternity. Well, that was all right. This was his future he was deciding about! He didn't care what everyone else might think, he get through this at his own pace.

"You don't care what they think of you, is that it?"

The question startled Severus a little; he'd almost forgotten that the Hat was still there, it had been silent for so long. "Not right now. Maybe later- but right now, this is important to me. They can wait," he answered carefully, having a feeling that this was quite important.

"I see... Well then, it's decided. GRYFFINDOR!!"

The last word was shouted aloud. Severus thought a quick, uncertain "..Thank you," to the Hat before he pulled it off of his head and dropped it onto the stool. Most of the Gryffindors were cheering and clapping, as they had for all the other first years that had been Sorted into their house. He cast a quick glance at the Slytherin table – Hyperion Prince, his cousin (although the boy would never admit it) was staring at him with a frown on his face.

Severus ignored the slight flicker of anxiety that coursed through him at that look and went to sit beside Lily, who was smiling happily. He ignored the incredulous looks of Black and Potter, pretending that he didn't hear their mean words. They were quickly hushed by older students too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I- I thought you wanted to be in Slytherin, Sev," Lily murmured to him as he sat down beside her. There was another first year with blond hair sitting on his other side. His was Lupin or something; he remembered it vaguely from the Sorting.

"I changed my mind," he replied just as quietly, but he was sure that his uncertainty was plainly audibled in his voice. Lily nodded, seeming to understand, and fell silent as they watched the rest of the Sorting, which finished not long after.

The opening speech by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the feast afterward passed by in a blur. There was a slight pause as one of the Prefects explained about the password and how to get into the common room, and then before Severus knew it he and Lily were parting ways at the stairs leading up to the dormitories.

He hesitated – truthfully, he didn't want to go upstairs and have to deal with Black and Potter, but what else could he do? He bade Lily a good night and trotted up the stairs. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later. The excitement he had felt on the train seemed so far away now. Severus was just tired out now. He stifled a yawn and walked into the dormitory.

His two potential enemies were jumping up and down on the bed, along with the Pettigrew boy who had also been Sorted into Gryffindor. Severus couldn't even say he was surprised; clearly they were even more immature than he'd thought. He noticed that his trunk had been placed at the foot of one bed, which by the looks of it was between Black's bed and the bed of the fifth boy who was in their year. He was sitting quietly on his bed, reading a book. He didn't seem too bad.

"Hey Snivellus," Black jeered, noticing that he had entered the room. Severus just ignored him and walked over to his bed. The blond boy looked up and gave him a slight smile, which he returned.

"I thought you said you were going to be in Slytherin," Potter taunted, jumping down lightly from the bed to the floor.

Severus continued to ignore him. But what could he say in response to that?

"Thought you were too good for Gryffindor, didn't you?"

Severus wasn't exactly sure which of the duo said it, but from the looks of it he wasn't going to make any friends with the three of them – Black, Pettigrew and Potter, that was.

"..I changed my mind," he replied shortly, glaring at the wall behind them.

Potter stared at him for a long time in silence. Black seemed to have lost interest and was now tickling Pettigrew mercilessly.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess if you made it into Gryffindor, you must not be all bad," he said at length, then turned away and tackled Black. Pettigrew screeched as the two other boys landed on him.

Severus breathed a soft sigh of relief and flopped back on his bed, feet hanging off the edge. In all the yelling and noise that the three boys were making, he almost didn't hear the quiet, "I'm Remus Lupin."

Sitting up again, the black-haired boy stared back at the one in the bed beside him. "..Severus Snape. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the blond, who took it with another hesitant smile.

"Not Snivellus?" The words were teasing though, and Severus just rolled his eyes.

"_No_," he answered firmly, dropping his hand back to his side once Remus had released it.

The other boy nodded, then stifled a yawn. "Wow... I can't wait for classes tomorrow," he confided. "I think we should get to sleep though... It'll probably be really busy."

Severus nodded, and two didn't say anything else beyond exchanging 'good night's. Still, as he lay in bed with the curtains pulled around him, he couldn't help but think that being in Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad.

Now if only James and Sirius and Peter would shut up and go to sleep too.

-x-x-x-

So, how was that? Did it seem plausible? Was everyone in character?!

And I created a fictional cousin for Sev because... Well, you'll see in a couple of chapters. ;3 Named him after Draco's son because I can. And because I had no good ideas for some snotty pureblood.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism, even more so! :D


	2. Family I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He and the rest of the series belong to J. K. Rowling.

Word count: ~2700

So this chapter takes place about a month after the first one.

-x-x-x-

The first month passed in a blur; it was only in the last week of September that the days seemed to settle into a routine of sorts. Severus, Lily and Remus, who was now their friend, had found their way to the Great Hall without mishap for the past three days, and they'd only gotten lost once on the way to Potions, thanks for faulty directions from Peeves the poltergeist.

In all the excitement, Severus had nearly forgotten about his feeling of foreboding after he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor and seen the look on Hyperion Prince's face, but his cousin had certainly not forgotten about him.

Remus had been looking rather under the weather for the whole day, ever since they'd woken up that morning. Lily and Severus both asked him multiple times if he was all right, to which he responded with a tight smile and an assurance that he would be fine.

However, neither was particularly convinced of that, but both let it drop around lunchtime. Their afternoon classes were Charms and Potions and in all that went on, the trio (or at least Severus and Lily) forgot all about Remus' mysterious illness.

Of course, in Potions Lily and Severus were clearly the best in the class. Remus was all right, but his two friends outshone him easily. Peter managed to melt not one, but _two_ cauldrons in a single class; Professor Slughorn was very nice about it, but it was obvious that he wasn't too pleased with that development. He'd said something like, "If this is what happens brewing first year potions I shudder to think of what will happen in later years." The six of them had shared a laugh. While Severus and James and Sirius would probably never be friends, they got along well as acquaintances.

Charms was rather amusing as well; they'd begun to learn the Hover Charm, which Lily picked up immediately. Sirius did too – he thought it would be a laugh to lift the skirt of one of the other girls in the class (he was smart enough not to choose Lily, but he probably shouldn't have done it at all). Severus and Remus both winced in sympathy after the redhead was done with him. He was bleeding a little, but not much from when she'd slapped him. Oddly enough, no detention was doled out by the teacher.

Lily and Severus left Charms together and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. She was ranting about how immature and crude Black was; her friend was only listening an ear, making noises of agreement or disgust whenever necessary as he thought about what he would write for his Potions essay.

She had cooled down by the time they sat down for dinner though, and the two began discussing their homework.

"Oh look, Sev-- you've got a letter," Lily interrupted suddenly, looking up at an imperious looking eagle owl that was sweeping down towards them.

Severus stared a little. He hadn't gotten any mail at all that year; he knew his mother didn't even own an owl, and he couldn't think who else would possibly be sending him anything. The owl didn't land, instead dropping its letter into his lap before winging away again.

"Well come on, open it," Lily urged, peering at the heavy-looking envelope curiously.

He picked it up slowly; the envelope was clearly very expensive, and he was starting to feel a little apprehensive. Turning it over, he recognized the coat of arms of the Prince family. Swallowing hard, he started to open the letter, only to have it pulled away by Sirius.

"Hey, that's the Prince family sign!" he said, recognizing it immediately. "What would they want with you?"

Severus quickly snatched it back as Lily snapped, "None of _your_ business!" The Black wisely fell silent in the face of her renewed wrath. It didn't stop him, James and Peter from staring at Severus curiously, however.

He quickly ripped the letter open – it was better to get this over with quickly, like pulling a bandaid off. And who knew, maybe it was a good thing? Yeah, right...

_Severus Snape,_ it read,

_In light of your recent Sorting into Gryffindor, it is with a very small amount of regret that I inform you that you will never be formally recognized as a member of the Prince family._

_Furthermore, your choice of associates, including the Mudblood Evans, is just what I would have expected from a halfblood like you._

_I have informed your mother and my sister of your Sorting._

_Everett Prince_

Lily finished the letter moments after Severus did, and she gave an angry hiss. "Ooh, who does that man think he is?!" she exclaimed angrily. "What rubbish- Sev, don't you dare let this get you down," she ordered, trying to extract the sheet of parchment from his hands, but he wouldn't release it.

"What, what happened?" Peter demanded, craning his neck to try and see what was written. James elbowed him in the side and he fell silent.

Severus shook his head once and pulled the letter out of Lily's grasp. "I'm going to bed," he announced, although dessert had just barely started. He stuffed the letter into his schoolbag and walked out. Lily called after him once, but he didn't turn around. He was more focused on not crying.

In all of the drama of making new friends and finding a place for himself at a new home, Severus was ashamed to admit that he had forgotten all about the world that continued to go on outside of Hogwarts. He'd thought briefly of what his mother might have thought if she knew he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, but his friends and schoolwork had quickly distracted him from that. But now she knew – and he wasn't the one who had told her. How had his uncle known? Hyperion – his cousin must have told him.

The black-haired boy lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone, and so that no one would be able to see the tears in his eyes. He dashed his sleeve across his eyes angrily, annoyed that he was so weak.

Severus made it to the Gryffindor Tower in record time. After giving the Fat Lady the password – Godric – he found that the common room was deserted. Everyone was probably still down at dinner. He didn't stick around though, instead he practically ran up the stairs to his dorm. Hopefully Peter, Sirius and James would hang around the Great Hall for a while. He felt a little guilty about leaving Lily behind with them, but his misery over the letter drowned that out.

Severus dropped his bag on the bed and slumped down beside it, barely remembering to kick off his shoes before he curled into a tight ball, still stubbornly trying not to cry. Tears somehow managed to leak out though, despite his best efforts. He sniffled loudly, the sound amplified by the utter lack of background noise.

He would have to talk to somebody about this. Lily wouldn't understand, she was a Muggleborn... Sirius, maybe, but he was such a jerk that Severus probably wouldn't talk to him about such a delicate matter if he was the last person in the world. The same could be said for James. Peter? He wasn't even going to get into that. Which left Remus—Severus sat up quickly. Where _was_ the blond anyway?

Now that he thought about it (and it was a welcome distraction from his current predicament) Remus had disappeared sometime after Charms had let out. He'd been there, laughing with Severus at Sirius but he wasn't around when they were walking to the Great Hall...

Maybe he'd gotten sick? He certainly had seemed ill for the whole day. Frowning thoughtfully, he laid back, staring at the ceiling. At least he no longer felt like crying, although he knew he would have to send his mother a letter or something. He couldn't believe that his uncle had been so presumptuous...

Severus sat up and hastily pulled the curtains around his bed shut as he heard the loud, now-familiar voices of Peter, James and Sirius coming up the stairs. A moment later he heard the door open to admit the trio.

"Hey, so what do you think was in that letter anyway?" Peter asked, seeing Severus' closed off bed had probably reminded him of its existence.

"Dunno, why don't you ask him if you're so curious," Sirius replied, trying to sound bored by the thought but failing rather miserably. It was obvious he wanted to know too.

"No, leave him alone," James said firmly. "It seemed private, let's just leave it at that."

The other two grumbled about having their fun ruined, but Severus was grateful to James. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't about to tell them anything.

He dozed off listening to them complaining about their homework, commiserating over Lily's treatment of Sirius (well, Peter seemed sympathetic anyway; James' words were, "You deserved it, mate. You were just unlucky enough to get someone who had enough nerve to dish it out") and just generally horsing around.

When he woke up it was dark. Snores and heavy breathing could be heard all around. He checked the letter, but it seemed like it had been undisturbed, as did the hangings around his bed. Running a hand through his tangled hair, he quietly slid them aside and attempted to straighten his wrinkled robes to no avail.

Severus glanced at the bed beside him – nope, it was still empty. Remus was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he decided to check the Infirmary. He'd only been there once, when their Prefect had given the first years a general tour to all the useful places, the Library, the Great Hall, all the public areas like that, but he was confident he could find his way there again.

He crept down the stairs to the common room, which was deserted except for an older student who had fallen asleep on their homework. Unfortunately for them, they were drooling all over it, ruining their work, and if Severus hadn't been on a mission he might have stopped and woken them, but he had more pressing matters to attend to at that moment.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open soundlessly, although the motion seemed to awaken the woman who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"And what do you think you're doing at this hour?" she asked quietly, studying him with slightly sleep-hazed eyes.

"I'm... I'm going to see my friend. He's sick," Severus explained, hesitating. He didn't think he'd meet opposition this early into his expedition. If the other three boys in his year were to be believed, they went out exploring at night all the time, but they'd never mentioned having to deal with surly portraits. Now he somehow doubted that they'd been to the Forbidden Forest or some of the other, more outrageous claims that they made, but he had woken several times over the past month to see that they weren't in their beds.

The Lady frowned down at him. "Well, at least you have a good reason," she allowed at length, seeming to have come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. "Unlike those other three... Always lying and saying they're going for a walk... Well, go on then. But don't blame _me_ if you get caught," she added sternly.

Severus nodded gratefully and hurried off, trying to walk as silently as possible. He winced every time his sneaker scuffed against the marble floors, but it couldn't be helped. He pulled his robe more tightly around him, so it didn't make as much of a _swish_ing noise.

By the time he found his way to the Infirmary about twenty minutes later, he was sweating and thoroughly stressed out. So far he hadn't met anyone, but he was getting jumpier rather than more confident as he went. He stared through the windows in the doors, but they were made so that he couldn't see anything clearly; the cots were distorted so that any one of them could have been occupied.

Swallowing, he steeled himself and pushed the door open. Madame Pomfrey, the resident healer, appeared not a second later. He flinched as she approached, a dark glint in her eyes.

"Do you know what time it is, Mr...?" she demanded, while somehow managing to remain quiet.

"Snape, ma'am. A-and yes I do, I just wanted to see my friend-" he started to say, stammering nervously, but she interrupted.

"It's much too late to allow visitors, but since you seemed to think there was a pressing need, I'll inform them in the morning. What is your friend's name?"

In the meantime, Severus was trying to spot his friend, but as far as he could tell only two cots were occupied; neither of them appeared to hold Remus. "Remus... Remus Lupin, ma'am," he told her.

Something unreadable flickered across her features and was gone. "Very well, I'll tell him you stopped by, Mr. Snape," she told him in a tone that was clearly a dismissal.

Severus nodded. "Thank you... and thanks for not docking any points," he said sincerely, ducking his head.

"Hmph. Just don't do it again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly, then exited the Infirmary. Fortunately he made it back to the Tower without meeting anyone else; the Fat Lady grumbled at being woken up _again_ but grudgingly swung aside to admit him to the common room.

He clambered in and hurried up the stairs; the older student had apparently woken up in his absence, as they were nowhere to be seen, but he hardly noticed. He changed quietly into his pyjamas then got into bed. He didn't bother to pull the curtains around him though, and instead stared out the window.

It was a full moon tonight. Staring at it without really seeing it, Severus tried to sort through his thoughts. He still felt quite miserable about the letter he'd received at dinner, but it had lessened somewhat in light of the mystery of Remus' illness. Maybe he had just not seen him? But Severus was almost completely certain none of the other cots had been occupied.

Despite this distraction, the problem of his family's interference kept cropping back up. Everett and Hyperion Prince were his only family, apart from his mother and father, but they seemed rather unpleasant. Who did something like that to their family? And the only contact they made with him seemed to be to remind him that he would never be as good as them... Surely that wasn't the way family was supposed to work? Yet as far as he knew, all pureblood families functioned like that. Could it really be considered family when all you did was act like a git to everyone else? Lily's family (well, apart from her irritating sister, Petunia) was definitely not like that. But her family was a Muggle one, after all...

Eventually, sometime after midnight, Severus fell asleep, his mind all jumbled up with questions about family and friends. The last thing he remembered was staring up at the full moon.

-x-x-x-

Hm this took a while to write because I'm so easily distracted. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster?

Yeah, I don't really have any comments about this one. It's not my favorite, but whatever.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism, even more so! :D


End file.
